


[Vid] When I Go

by Melina



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina/pseuds/Melina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alas for Boromir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] When I Go

  
  


High-quality download is [here](http://www.triptychvids.com/vids/whenigo.zip). If the embedded version isn't working for you, the streaming version at vidders.net is [here](http://vidders.net/video/when-i-go).

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an extended commentary on this vid back when I first finished it, which you can find [here](http://melina.dreamwidth.org/15992.html).


End file.
